


Good News Is On It's Way (HAMILTON OBC X TRANS!READER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: reader thinks he's not man enough to play hamilton. the cast thinks differently.





	Good News Is On It's Way (HAMILTON OBC X TRANS!READER)

It’s anxiety that keeps you in the corner of the dressing room, hurriedly readying yourself for opening night. Changing clothes was quick, getting mic’d was quicker, and then you were readying yourself for the stage mentally.

It seemed like everyone else was towering over you, laughing and giggling and not nervous at all. Were you the only one that was nervous? Would your voice be deep enough for Hamilton? Would it be too high and confuse the audience?

Did you even deserve to be on Broadway?

You were picking at your knuckles when Daveed noticed, stopping next to you on his way to see Anthony. He clapped you on the back, startling you back to the present realm. “Daveed!”

“Hey, man, you good?” He tips his head and smiles, “You look like you’re thinkin’ of running. We can’t go on without our Alexander.” You gulp and smile, doing your best to look convincing. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Uh,” Your voice is shaky and you look away from Daveed, to where you’d enter on the stage, “Would you believe me if I said nothing was up?” Like he’s plucked from your worst nightmare, Daveed Diggs waves over Anthony. Anthony, who, to his credit, doesn’t bring anyone with him.

“What’s up, Diggs?”

“Hamilton here is nervous. Can you believe that?”

Oh.

The blood leaves your face at a breakneck pace. You’d never pictured Daveed to be a bully, let alone Anthony to go along with it. There were going to make fun of you, and then you would fuck up the performance, and then Lin Manuel Fucking Miranda would kick you out of his production. You were already thinking of what you would say to your friends and family to explain yourself.

“We can’t have that.” Anthony shook his head, smirking. “How can Alexander freakin’ Hamilton be nervous.” Daveed winked, and then you understood. They weren’t bullying you - they were… trying to help you? In what kinda fucked up way are they trying to help you? “What’s got you freakin’ out, man?”

“Your secrets are safe with us.” Daveed’s wink relieved the pressure on your chest ever further, his arm encircling your shoulders and rattling you a little bit. “Come on, what’s up?” It comes rolling out of you with very little prompting. You unload onto Anthony and Daveed, telling them how you just don’t see yourself in Hamilton, the way that you look into the mirror and compare yourself to the way that Lin filled out the costume versus the way you fill it out. You’re venting right until the five minute warning is called, and Daveed and Anthony are looking at you like you’ve grown a third head. Hell, maybe you have. It’s Anthony that speaks first, giving you a hard clap on the shoulder.

“Dude, are you crazy?” He’s in awe, “You’re arguably better at Hamilton than Lin. During rehersal all you do is command the stage.”

“Yeah,” Daveed agreed, “If we can’t have Lin, I’m glad we have you. Honestly, I don’t care if you don’t see yourself as manly because we do. Every one of us on the cast does, man. I can’t speak for everyone, but I will. We’re here for you, every one of us, and we’ll remind you that you’re just as much of a man as me, or Ant, or Lin.”


End file.
